Amizades Coloridas e algo mais
by Kris Stew-Patzz
Summary: Bella é uma jovem cuja a vida familiar é uma confusão e as amizades são uma farça.O que acontecerá quando ela encontrar os amigos verdadeiros e o seu amor?
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Olá!! O meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas prefiro ser chamada só de Bella. Tenho 17 anos e moro em Forks com o meu pai Charlie, a minha madrasta Sue e os seus filhos o Seth e a Leah.

Devem estar a perguntar pela minha mãe, pois ela também se casou com o Phill, o ex-marido de Sue e pai de Seth e Leah…família muito complicada e confusa, eu sei!

Charlie e Sue casaram-se ontem e como todos os recem casados foram de lua-de-mel, e como eles não queriam nos deixar sozinhos e estávamos de férias da Páscoa eles ofereceram-nos uma viagem para Bora-Bora.

Uma viagem de sonho….MARAVILHA…praia, sol, água transparentes, gatinhos, mais gatinhos, o que estraga tudo é ter que ir com a Leah, pois eu e ela desde o primeiro dia chocamos uma com a outra e pelo maior esforço que faça não a suporto, já com o Seth é bem diferente damo-nos como irmãos…mas como não estou com ideias de andar com a Leah, menos mal.

-Bella, vais demorar?

-Já vai Seth! -Ai meu deus, senão fosse o Seth, Bora-Bora já era.

Agora é melhor parar com meus pensamentos, pois daqui a pouco não é o Seth quem me chama é a Leah que me vem buscar pelos cabelos, não que eu tenha medo dela, mas ela também levava e ficávamos aqui o dia todo.

Próximo destino: BORA-BORA.


	2. Viagem de Sonho parte 1

_**Capitulo 1: Viagem de Sonho- parte 1**_

A viagem foi calma, e por incrível que pareça não briguei com a piranha da minha meia-irmã.

Já chegamos ao hotel, e também já desfiz as malas no meu quarto (o meu pai felizmente teve a ideia de cada um ter o seu próprio quarto) , agora é só aproveitar o sol, a praia e o mar transparente pois a parte dos gatinhos acho que não vai acontecer pois o que eles veriam numa rapariga simples e sem graça como eu? Cabelos castanhos e ondulados, olhos também castanhos e pele extremamente branca.

Fui falar com o Seth para avisar que ia dar uma volta pela praia e apanhar um pouco de sol.

Isto aqui ainda é mais bonito do que eu imaginei…as praias são enormes e pelas pessoas que estavam no hotel este deve estar lotado.

Depois de andar mais de 5 km decidi me sentar ao pé do mar…já disse que isto aqui é lindo??pois se já disse torno a dizer ISTO É LINDO…não me canso de dizer.

-TU NÃO ME APANHAS!- ouvi alguém a gritar ao longe. Mas não devia ser tão longe assim, porque der repente alguém caiu por cima de mim, talvez uma criança pois era pequena e leve.

-Ai, me desculpe, desculpe, desculpe…-pedia uma rapariga talvez da mesma idade que eu com feições de fada.

-Tudo bem, não te preocupes.

-Mas não te magoas-te? -dizia a rapariga ao lado de um rapaz que não parava de rir enquanto ela lhe dava tapas no ombro.

-Já disse que esta tudo bem- Eu sou a Alice. Este idiota aqui ao meu lado é o Jasper, o meu namorado. - Alice disse enquanto Jasper sorria para mim no qual retribui imediatamente. Então Bella, és daqui?

-Prazer. Eu sou Isabella mas prefiro que me chamem só de Bella.

- Então Bella, és daqui?

-Não, sou de Forks em Washington, nos Estados Unidos. E vocês?

-Nós somos de Londres. Vieste para aqui sozinha?

-Não, vinhe com os meus meios-irmãos, o Seth e a piranh…er…a Leah. E vocês?

Alice e Jasper riram numa gargalhada silenciosa enquanto eu corava.

-Estou a ver que te dás muito bem com eles…

-Não…é só com ela. E então vocês? De lua-de-mel?

-Era bom… mas nós também não viemos sozinhos, viemos com os meus 2 irmãos e com a irmã do Jazz. Agora vamos acabar com o jogo da pergunta e resposta que já parece que estamos a mandar SMS.

-Ah!!...OK. -disse eu- Eu tenho que ir, já se faz tarde e Seth daqui a pouco vai ficar preocupado.

-Nós também! -desta vez foi Jasper quem falou- em que hotel estás?

-No Sol da Meia-noite.

Alice começou a saltitar do meu colo para o do Jasper.

-Nós também, ai que coincidência, agora podes conhecer o Edward, o Emmet, a Rosalie, podemos jantar todos juntos com o Seth e a Leah, se quiseres claro, apanhar sol juntas, ir às compras…

-Calma Alice, não assustes a Bella.

-Não faz mal, já deu para ver que ela é ligada á corrente e espero que os outros não sejam assim também.

-Descansa Bella, cada um tem a sua personalidade, mais tarde vais conhece-los.

Fomos andando até o hotel e quando lá chegamos cada um foi para o seu quarto, não sem antes combinar um jantar para conhecer todos. Antes de ir para o meu quarto passei pelo do Seth para lhe fazer o convite e para dizer á Leah.


	3. Viagem de sonho parte 2

_**Capitulo 2:Viagem de Sonho parte 2**_

Depois do meu banho vesti um vestido lilás tomara-que-caia e umas sandálias á guerreiro pretas até ao joelho e pus uma maquilhagem leve.

Antes de descer passei pelo quarto de Seth que já estava do lado de fora á minha espera, o Seth com um grande sorriso e a piranha com trombas de elefante.

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite.-disseram os dois.

Descemos e junto á recepção estava a Alice, o Jazz, um rapaz com grandes músculos, ao seu lado uma rapariga loira que é de meter inveja a qualquer uma e atrás desta o rapaz mais lindo que já vi, um Deus, com cabelos cor de bronze e igualmente como os outros estava a sorrir para mim, e eu retribui imediatamente.

-Boa noite Bella, este é o Emmet, a Rosalie, e o Edward. –disse Alice apontando para o rapaz dos músculos, depois para a rapariga loira e por fim o rapaz lindo com os cabelos cor de bronze.

-Er… Boa noite a todos! Estes são os meus irmãos o Seth e a Leah.

Depois de cumprimentar todos seguimos, para o restaurante do hotel e sentamo-nos numa mesa redonda já reservada, coisas da Alice. Conhecia à tão pouco tempo mas que foi à anos, pois já sabia do que aquela pequena fada aprontava, ou não.

Quando nos íamos sentar a Alice deu um grito histérico para parar o que estavamos a fazer e começou a indicar os lugares onde ficava o Jazz, a Alice, eu, o Edward, o Emmet, a Rosalie, a Leah e o Seth.

Sentamo-nos todos nos lugares indicados pele Alice minutos depois, pois estávamos a tentar prever o que aquela fada perigosa estava prestes aprontar. Olhei ao meu redor e vi Leah a tentar chamar atenção da Rosalie, enquanto esta a ignorava por completo conversando com Emmet animadamente ( o que me fez rir da situação),Seth estava a falar com Alice e Jasper.

-O que se passa? -uma voz musical tirou-me dos meus pensamentos.

-O quê?

-Porque estás tão divertida? - sussurrou-me ao ouvido

-Por nada –Ai meu deus, se ele volta a fazer isto vou morrer e vou para o inferno, pois no céu já estou eu.

-Vou fingir que acredito. Então, como já sei que a Alice já te fez aquele interrogatório de onde és e com quem viestes, vou saltar essas questões. Er…Estudas?

-Sim, lá em Forks passei para o 12º.E tu?

-Também estudo, lá em Londres, estou no 12º e sou modelo como todos os outros foi ai que nos ?

-Não –corei tanto que devo estar a parecer um tomate maduro- E tu?

-Não- disse ele entre gargalhadas- Então és mesmo irmã do Seth e da tua pi…Er Leah?

Depois disso não pude conter uma gargalhada que fez todos olhar para nós enquanto Edward corava. Depois de lhe explicar tudo e responder algumas perguntas dele os nossos pedidos que tínhamos feito entretanto chegaram.

Quando o jantar terminou fomos até um bar, e lá pelas 2:00h voltamos para o hotel.

E assim se passaram as 2 semanas de férias em Bora-Bora: acordava por volta das 9:00h ia tomar o pequeno almoço com todos, depois íamos até à piscina ou até à praia, almoçávamos, ia passear com o Edward na maior parte das vezes ou todos juntos, lanchávamos íamos de novo para a piscina ou praia, íamos tomar banho antes do jantar, de seguida íamos até a um bar onde dançava a maior parte das vezes agarradinha a Edward e por fim voltávamos para o hotel onde a Alice me azucrinava os ouvidos com perguntas de mim e do Edward ou o Emmet fazia piadinhas sobre nós dois. Mesmo assim estas duas semanas foram as melhores da minha vida, fiz amigos novos, a Ali e a Ros tornaram-se as minhas melhores amigas e por consequência as minhas confidentes, conheci o Em, o Jazz e o Ed tornaram-se os meus melhores amigos, onde com este ultimo fosse diferente pois havia algo mais, talvez fosse o inicio de uma paixão como as minhas melhores amigas dizem. Mas as férias de sonho acabaram e de volta a vida secante de Forks, mas com uma agenda recheada de novos amigos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Então o que acham??

Deixem REVIEWS pf JinhoXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. O aniversário

_**Oi.........Então como estão???**_

**_Aqui está mais um capitulo.._**

_**Capitulo 4: Aniversário**_

Oh, não…hoje é o dia do meu aniversário…Como detesto este dia, ter que receber presentes ( eu sei…eu sei que a maioria gosta de os receber, mas eu não), ter que sorrir o dia todo, para os que gosto e para os que não, reunir a família toda, cantar os parabéns e ficar com cara de parva à espera que acabem…e o pior de tudo TER MAIS UM ANO EM CIMA.

Mas hoje vai ser diferente, assim espero.

Acordei com meus pais, padrastos e Seth a cantar os parabéns depois de uma noite mal dormida devido às mensagens ou chamadas dos loucos dos meus amigos da escola. A coisa boa era que nasci no verão e por isso nada de escola, nem de professores chatos. Hoje como não queria festa de anos como nos anos anteriores decidi convidar todos os meus amigos para irem ao cinema comigo…claro que ao meus amigos de Londres também foram convidados, especialmente esses…mas passados uns dias recebi a resposta deles a dizer que não poderiam vir…fiquei destroçada, pois não os via à 3 meses, desde que voltamos das nossas ferias maravilha, embora falemos todos os dias por mail ou vídeo-chamada…e por falar nisso, eles ainda não me desejaram os parabéns, não é que eu queira, mas é muito estranho pois eles falar nisso quase todos os dias, talvez eles respeitaram o meu pedido de abafar o meu aniversário.

Já eram 2h da tarde, e tinha-mos combinado nos encontrar às 15:15h no shopping, então fui-me arranjar vestindo uns jeans, uma túnica rosa, calcei as minha sandálias e fui à casa-de-banho me maquilhar levemente.Há hora marcada já estávamos todos em frente ao cinema a escolher o filme…como não chegávamos a um acordo, tirei à sorte e saiu o Crepúsculo. O filme foi lindo, também gostava de ter um amor assim, nem que isso incluísse vampiros…Ai…ai…quem sabe um dia…

Depois do cinema fomos lanchar, pois jantar não dava porque alguns, prontos muitos não podiam ir…sabe-se lá porque…e eu às 8 h da noite tenho uma reunião de uma cena que não interessa muito….mas eu inscrevi-me com uma amiga minha, a Ângela que já anda comigo desda primária.

Quando cheguei à tal reunião, todos me deram os parabéns, uns verdadeiros, outros simplesmente para se fazerem de bonzinhos ou melhor boazinhas, como a vaca da Tanya.

A meio da reunião recebi um telefonema, que tocou extremamente alto pois esqueci-me de coloca-lo em silencio, mas como eu fazia anos deixara-me atender…e o pior em frente a todos…era uma vídeo-chamada de numero anónimo, então depois de hesitar em atender e todos me gritarem para atender, eu atendi…que remédio,e………………..

-Parabéns a você nesta, data querida, muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida…hoje é dia de festa cantam a nossas almas, para a menina Bella, uma salva de palmas…EEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII………………………….-Cantaram bem alto, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jazz e é claro…ai..ai..Edward.

-OMG, que vocês estão a fazer? -Perguntei, boa Bella, que boa pergunta

-Ué…a cantar os parabéns, não se vê logo?? Ah…Bella, Belinha do meu coração nós não pudemos ter dar os parabéns mais cedo porque estávamos tirando umas fotos para o catalogo e só nos despachamos agora, embora alguém aqui presente te quisesse dar os parabéns desde madrugada.

-Ai Alice, deixa de ser chata, nós não íamos ter tempo para dar os parabéns para Bella e se nós desse-mos de madrugada ela não poderia pensar que nos esquecemos dela. Bella você pensou nisso, não pensou??

Corei e todos riram.

-Calma Bella, respira, não queremos que o Edezinho fique viúvo antes do casamento –adivinha quem disse, Emmet e eu corei ainda mais.

-Deixem a Bella em paz

-Oh…o eduzinho está defendendo a sua…

-Cala a boca Emmet

-Calma Edward…tou só a brincar.

-Belinha, agora temos mais umas fotos para tirar…mas o ed tá livre…é uma sessão s com casais…até

-Xau Alice…

Fui-me despedindo um a um ficando só o Edward, o meu Deus Grego…

-Desculpa pela cena de à pouco…Emmet por vezes pode ser muito inconveniente

-Ah…não tem mal…Edward, eu não me importo…- acho que não é nessessário dizer( COREI) Er…onde vocês estão?Eu acho que conheço esse lugar…Vocês costumam fazer as ligações desse lugar?

-Er…S-Si-Sim- d isse um pouco nervoso.

-Edward, eu tenho que desligar- disse eu me lembrado das pessoas ao meu redor, infelizmente.

-Ah, tá…falamos mais logo?

-Combinado…Xau

-Bella??

-Sim?............Edward?.....diz

-É que e-eu tem-tenho q-que te diz-dizer uma c-coisa-disse gaguejando- E-Eu……toucomsaudades.

Ele disse tão rápido que quase nem deu para perceber…eu disse quase…acho que meu coração vai pular pele boca…respira bella…vá respira.

-Er…eu também tenho saudades tuas- disse sorrindo enquanto encarava seus olhos verdes lindos

Acho que ficamos assim um longo tempo nos encarando e sorrindo por telemóvel…até que…

-Já acabou o filminho romântico??Tou ficando enjoada…

-Ah…Tanya…deixa Bela- disse Algela

-Edward tenho mesmo que ir…Beijo

-Beijo Bella, fala-mos mais tarde…

-Ok- e desliguei…ah…Nota mental: Lembrar de matar a vaca da Tanya.

Quando a reunião acabou fiquei falando com Ângela por um tempo, até que reparei que já tinham ido todos embora. Ela deu-me boleia até casa, agradeci e fui para casa, nem esperei ver ela partir,ainda bem que não tinha ninguém em casa, Seth foi para a Universidade, pois tem aulas de manha cedo, Leah se estivesse em casa de noite era de admirar e meus pais e padrastos nem quero saber …queria ir logo para casa para tomar um banho, vestir o meu pijama e correr para a net para passar a noite falando com meus amigos, meus verdadeiros amigos. Até é que…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então o que acharam??

Tou fazendo suspance de mais??Desculpem pelos erros mas não tenho paciencia de corregir...voces percebem...espero eu...lol

Deixem Rewies a dar a vossa opinião ou sugestões para a fic...


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi...Então como estão?? **

**Quero agradecer a quem deixou reviews, e dizer que tenho uma suprese...**

**Hoje vou postar não um capitulo, mas dois....pois é que eu faço aninhos e decidi vos dar mais um capitulo...**

** JinhoXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Capitulo 5: A noite**_

-Parabéns a você nesta, data querida, muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida…hoje é dia de festa cantam a nossas almas, para a menina Bella, uma salva de palmas…eeeeiiii- Estavam lá todos os meus amigos de Forks e por incrível que pareça inimigos também…é a Tanya e amigas estava, lá a fazerem uma festa surpresa.

-Ah…Obrigada…obrigada a todos…De que cabeça isto saiu??- Eu sei que é uma coisa estranha para se perguntar, mas não estava a ver nenhum destes meus amigos a terem uma ideia,já da…Ah, esqueçam.- Mas e então?

Silêncio total…

-Bella, as surpresas ainda não acabaram será que podes ir ao jardim. Daqui a pouco respondemos ao que tu quiseres

Fiz o que a Jane, uma rapariga muito simpática lá da escola, me pediu

-O que é isto??- perguntei estupefacta com o que vi…estava uma grande caixa no meu jardim…e quando eu digo grande é mesmo grande…a caixa tinha quase o tamanho da minha casa. A caixa tinha um laçarote por toda a volta.

-Este é o primeiro presente…

- E de quem é para eu o matar?- Como eu ia tira aquilo dali…Meu pai vai me matar.

-É nosso- disse uma voz vinda da caixa conhecida por mim. Virei-me e deparei-me com Alice a sair da caixa e pulando em cima de mim, seguida por Rose, Jazz, Em e Ed.(**N.A: Porque ele tem que vir sempre em ultimo?**). Cumprimentei os 4 primeiros rapidamente, dando um demorado e apertado abraço no ultimo(**N.A: Ah, já percebi…O melhor fica sempre para o fim…**)

-Eu disse que íamos falar hoje, não disse?

-É…pois…como vocês vieram?

-De A.V.I.A.O- Disse Emmet vagarosamente como se eu fosse uma criança…também para fazer uma pergunta destas…- Bella imagina, se nós viéssemos de barco, ele podia afundar como o Titanic e ai quem ficava viúva eras tu.

-IDIOTA- gritei

-Também te amo.

Entramos para dentro de casa, cantamos os parabéns, sempre com o Edward ao meu lado… e chegou o momento do pesadelo.

-Hora dos presentes

- Não Alice, eu não quero nada.

-Belinha, calma, eu primeiro- disse Edward entregando um papel de embrulho rectangular…rasguei o papel e vi 2 passagens, uma para Nova Iorque e outra para Londres- o que é…

-Eu explico- disse o Ed interrompendo-me - A passagem para Londres é para você ir passar o resto das ferias em Londres connosco e a de Nova Iorque é porque antes de irmos para casa, temos trabalho lá enquanto modelos…e Bella nada de não aceitar, reclamar ou outra coisa qualquer.

-Ok…que remédio -disse derrotada

-Agora é a nossa vez.

-Vindo de ti Em, tenho medo, mas como é da Rose também…Mm…pensando melhor continuo com medo

-Ok Bella…Edward podes ajudar a Bella a abrir o presente para que não lhe aconteça nada? -disse Em com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Posso?

-Claro Edward, até prefiro assim -ele abriu a caixa e minha fixa caiu.

-Ou não - disseram Em e Rose juntos. Nota Mental: Matar aqueles dois.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6: O presente da noite**_

Eu e Edward estávamos a olhar o que estava dentro da caixa com cara de parvos, até que eu fechei a caixa o mais rápido que consegui e Edward me puxou para fora da casa.

-Calma Bella, não precisa ficar assim, já sabem como é Emmet.

-Um completo idiota, retardado, e o resto dos nomes que não me apetece mencionar…- disse com raiva visível em meu rosto

-Calma- disse Edward de novo- Emmet é isso tudo e muito mais…mas não precisa ficar envergonhada por isto…já estou habituado e sinceramente não me importei.

Ok…hoje devem estar a tentar a que eu chego ao meu limite de corar…

-Er…Bella, é melhor voltar-mos para dentro, já faz tempo que estamos cá fora.

-Ok.

Caminha-mos de novo para dentro de casa em silêncio.

-Até que enfim…estava a ver que estavam a começar a aproveitar o meu presente e da Rosalie.

-Emmet- Repreendeu a Rosalie enquanto eu e Edward o olhava-mos com olhar furioso.

-Mas então vais mostrar o presente ou não Bells?- perguntou a Angela

-Vá lá - pediam alguns amigos meus.

-Ok, ok eu mostro- disse, abri a caixa peguei no bilhete que e tinha escrito " Para o Edward" e escondi-o numa gaveta para ninguém o ver, reparei que a Alice me olhava curiosa sobre o bilhete e lancei-lhe um olhar como quem diz "depois mostro" e ele assentiu, de seguida mostrei a langeri e reparei que por baixo desta estava uma caixa quadrada embrulhada com papel.

-Acho que prefiro não abrir.

-Vá lá Bells, pede ajuda ao Ed, já que te ajudou com o inicio também não se importa de ajudar de ajudar com o fim- disse Emmet com olhar malandro.

Enquanto isso o Edward pediu permissão para pegar no pequeno embrulho e eu entreguei-o. Rasgou o papel e…uma caixa de preservativos. E eu atingi o meu limite…mais corada impossível.

-Espero que aproveites...-Adivinhem, olhei para o Edward que estava com uma cor próxima da minha e olhei para os meus amigos que estavam se divertindo com o que se passou, pois perceberam tudo…menos uma pessoa…o Jacob Black, um rapaz que tinha estado à pouco na reunião, ele olhava-me com ódio pois já tinha percebido o que se passava e sinceramente ele tinha uma queda por mim, e já tentou algumas vezes, mas eu não sou a amiguinha vaca dele que lhe dá tudo o que ele quer…mesmo tudo.

-Agora sou eu e o Jazz- bendita Alice, não me posso esquecer de agradecer- Aqui está.

Alice me indicou uma caixa enorme, abri e lá estava o que eu esperava…roupas, calçado, maquilhagem. Revirei os olhos.

-Ué… É para a nossa viagem.

-Obrigada Alice e Jazz.

Depois seguiram-se os presentes dos meus amigos da escola e conhecidos…e sinceramente não chegavam nem aos calcanhares dos primeiros 3…não pele valor monetário mas pelo significado de que quem os deu tem para mim, mesmo os do Em e da Rose.

Cantaram os parabéns e estávamos a comer bolos e a beber…até que reparei que o Edward não estava lá…passei os olhos por toda a gente à procura dele…e por coincidência ele não era o único que faltava lá…pois a vaca da Tanya também não estava.

-Alice, será que podes ir à procura do teu irmão, não o encontro e tenho a impressão que se for lá fora…não vou gostar do que vou ver e ele não é o único que falta pois a Tanya também não está cá- sussurrei ao ouvido dela.

-Acho que não vai ser preciso…Olhe.

Olhei para onde ela apontava e vi Edward a vir em minha direcção com uma cara nada feliz e com Tanya atrás dele a dar-lhe em cima.

-Então Eduzinho, queres? Dou tudo o que aquela não te pode dar…

-Tanya, quantas vezes é presiso dizer para me deixares em paz…e tens razão a única coisa que tu me poderias dar era um par de chifres e isso minha…quer dizer a Bella não dá…

Pára tudo…ele disse a minha? e disse que eu não lhe dava um par de chifres??Então ele quer alguma coisa comigo…não viajes Bella…ah e respira.

-Desculpa Bella não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido- desculpou-se o Edward depois que todo o mundo foi embora- eu fui lá fora apanhar ar e ela veio atrás de mim com propostas que eu prefiro não mencionar e então eu voltei pa dentro e então você já sabe o resto.

-Ok, tudo bem…Onde vocês vão dormir??

-Ué?? Aqui…a Al pediu a casa emprestada para os seus pais a noite e a madrugada toda…e pelo que a Alice adiantou a madrugada vai ser longa.

-Mal posso esperar.

Depois de discutir o que faríamos primeiro…decidimos jogar o " Eu nunca…".Colocamos um copo em frente de cada um cheio de algo cor-de-rosa na qual só Emmet sabia o nome.

-Começo eu- disse Emmet- Eu nunca fiz sexo por prazer

Ninguém bebeu. Depois seguiu-se a Rosalie, a Alice e o Jazz e ainda não tinha bebido foi só eu e o Edward. A próxima era eu.

-Bem…Eu não estou apaixonada por um amigo ou amiga-Esta pergunta não era só para eu saber a resposta do Edward, mas também era para ajudar o Emmet e a Rosalie se declararem um ao outro, pois estava na cara que eles gostavam um do outro. Desta vez bebemos todos. Fizemos mais algumas perguntas então decidi ir ate ao meu quarto para sair um pouco dali.

-Posso? – perguntou uma voz que me acalmava, não sei porque

-Claro Edward, precisas de alguma coisa?

-Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

-Diz…

-Tu gostas…er…do Jacob? É que eu vi os olhares que ele te lançava durante a festa.

-Não, claro que não...- vi o seu rosto serio a mudar para um largo sorriso.-Er… E tu de quem gostas? É da Rosalie, não é?

-Não…porque perguntas?? Eu nunca me apaixonaria pela Rosalie sendo ela ou não a namorada do meu irmão- Porque perguntei?? Que estúpida…eu sei que perguntei porque a Rose é a mulher mais linda que já vi e todos os homens se apaixonam por ela…mas é claro que o Edward nunca se apaixonaria pela namorada do seu irmão…mas o que é que querem saiu boca fora. Não contive a pergunta- Er…Desculpa Edward…saiu.

-Ok…não faz mal…afinal eu também te perguntei. Acho que ambos precisávamos saber a resposta para estas perguntas…para deixar claras outras. Agora, vamos para baixo ver um filme senão a Al vem nos buscar pelas orelhas.

O que ele queria quis dizer com aquilo…as palavras dele mal saiam da minha cabeça…é escusado dizer que não vi nada do filme mas também foi por causa que escolheram um filme de terror e eu medrosa estava sempre agarrada a Edward e até houve uma parte muito assustadora que eu fui para cima do Edward ficando com os nossos rostos quase colados…o que me impossibilitou de pensar coerentemente.

-Se você se querem se comer é melhor ir lá para cima…fazer como a Rose e o Em- Desta vez quem falou foi Jazz, que me fez sair de cima do Ed envergonhada. Ah…e quanto à historia da Rose e do Em…é que devido aquela pergunta que eu fiz no jogo…eles declararam-se e agora estavam os dois lá em cima a compensar o tempo perdido, claro que primeiro me pediram…e eu deixei, pois se fosse comigo eu também gostava que me ajudassem. Quando eu sai de cima do Edward, ele aproximou-se de mim e pegou em mim podo-me de volta em seu colo.

-Sabes Bella…eu prefiro assim- sussurrou-me ao ouvido, enquanto beijava a minha testa.

-Eu também- acho que adormeci, pois não me lembro de mais nada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Então o que acharam???**

**Deixem reviews a dizer se gostaram ou não, para me darem um simples oi ou me darem ideias futuras para a fic....**

**JinhoXxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
